Fates Spanking
by Lexarex
Summary: Starts at the smack-down! What if, Jacob wasn't there to save her? Bad luck is after Bella Swan. Or is it? (Imprint story) (Slightly OOC).
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm just trying this whole story-writing thing out. I'm a noobie, so bear with me here. c(:

-Embry: You know, you don't own us.

-Me: -_- Obviously Stephanie Meyer owns you, okay? Okay. Anyways..

** Prologue: **

* * *

I stormed up to the group of boys. "What did you do! What did you _do_ to him?" I screamed.

"_Watch it_."

I looked over. Paul. Paul fucking Lahote. In my book, he didn't even have the right to talk. He was just a little bitch, a little bitch that liked to play around with women.

"He didn't want this!" I grounded out.

He continued to stare. If he thought I was just another piece of meat, he was dead wrong. And me? Bella Swan? I don't go for that shit.

Before I could register what my body was even doing, I had slapped him. A nice, strong, good one. I smirked. Me getting physical with people wasn't something I did on a regular basis, but I was getting tired of the pittied looks; I was tired of feeling like prey.

That's when things got a little weird. Usually, I'm good with weird. But when the man standing in front of you starts growling at you liked a deranged animal, you start to wonder how weird things can really get.

Paul started shaking. _What the hell? Seriously?_

I know Paul has anger issues, but jesus christ- never in my life have I saw somebody this close to losing their wits.

"Dude, you better keep it in check. You know that Jacobs girl, he's going to rip you to shreds if you lay one finger on her."

My eyes darted to the persons who mouth had spoken the words. "Fuck you."

I didn't belong to anybody. The only person I would have loved to belong to, spend my eternity with, was gone. Nowhere to be found. Because I wasn't good enough for anyone; Edward, or Jake.

It's sick and twisted of me to use Jacob the way I am, but I'm only human; a very selfish human. Why else did I think I had come here? To make sure Jake was okay? Definitaly.. But it was more then that. If he wasn't okay, I wouldn't be okay. I relied on him; he was the sun that kept the dark skies at bay. How could I turn him down?

Embry was looking at the ground, avoiding my eyes. You'd think if he could speak, he could at least be polite and look at somebody while he was being spoken to.

A feral growl grabbed my attention.

Clothing ripped, flew out in all directions, and in it's place stood a wolf. I almost laughed out loud at the thought of the expression that was, most likely, on my face.

I didn't have the time.

The wolf had targeted me. I finally knew what it meant to be prey. Instinct took over and I turned to run, just as it launched itself at me.

I was stupid. Did I really think I could outrun a wolf the size of a horse? Hell no.

That didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

As I said before, I was stupid. I couldn't just run- I had to look back. _Curisouty did kill the cat,_ I thought numbly.

The wolf didn't get the chance to land. Seconds after Paul had transformed, Embry had bursted into fur, crashing into him mid-leap.

I couldn't leave; couldn't force my feet to move. So I observed as the wolves circled each other, growling, teeth flashing.

They were so beautiful. Huge eyes surrounded by dark, thick eye-lashes. Fur that looked like silk.

I was staring so intently, I hadn't even noticed as Sam lazily walked in between the two. "Knock it off. You do realize you could lose a piece of flesh because of some glitterdick fan, right Paul?"

Both the wolves looked up. Was it possible for them to roll their eyes? As they seperated, the air around them glimmered; two full grown naked man standing in place.

Paul looked over at me, smirking. "I suppose it's really not worth it."

We were back to step one. "Don't make me bitch-slap you again, Paul," I commented.

Sam and Embry start cracking up. It wasn't even really that funny. Edward would've never laughed at it.

I looked up at Embry under my eyelashes, curiously. Did he find me funny? Or did he just find me to be a joke? Our eyes connected.

Several emotions coursed through me. Love. Wonder. Curiousty. Lust.

I can't believe I had never noticed how attractive Embry looked. Slightly shorter than the rest of the guys, he was still at least six feet. And his body. Oh my god, his body- a golden russet color, with skin that looked as smooth as satin, was complemented with a nice six pack. I continued my look-over, slowly making my way lower. I had to stop.

My eyes made their way back up to his face. Just the sight of his smooth, plump lips made me want to suck them into my mouth. The feel of blood rushing to my face stopped my train of thought.

I watched looked into his eyes. I could get lost in them.. dark, muddy pools, filled with confusion.

_"Awwww shittt!" _Paul hollered.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I will try to update at least twice a week; I've been having some relationship problems lately, but I will try my best to stick to that schedule ;)

So without further a-do ~

* * *

My thoughts were a mess. _What is this? This is not.. this is not normal bella._ I snorted. Talking to yourself now, Bella? Bravo.

Maybe I was going a little insane. I didn't understand these feelings; and I couldn't deny that I felt a pull towards Embry.

We were all awkwardly standing around; nobody said a single word. Which is totally unheard of when you're within hearing range of Paul. I looked from Paul, to Sam, to Embry.

"Bella...," he paused. I waited, silently. His expression was of complete disgust. I knew that look all too well; I _hated_ that look_. _Was I really that hard on the eyes? _He_ always gave me that look- come to think of it, a lot of people have been giving be that look as of late.

Paul. Jessica. Lauren. Even mike, occasionally.

I turned tail and ran.

Where was I headed? Who fucking knew- I just ran, and ran. Until I couldn't run any longer. I landed myself right at the end of the La Push cliffs.

Nobody wants to be weak. But that's exactly what I was. A weak, pathetic excuse for a human being. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I took in my surroundings. Right. I was at the La Push cliffs. The dark, inky water slapped at the rocks below. A devilish grin spread across my face. Everybody knew the weak Bella. The pathetic Bella. Well, maybe I don't want to be that person anymore.. And only I could change myself. After all this time- all this time that I thought I needed _him, Edward_- I really didn't. I didn't somebody else to make myself happy.

And with that, I started to strip. Standing in my bra and undies, I faced the dark depths. From the looks of things, a storm was on its way in.

I jumped before I could pussy out.

I was soon numb, as the water beat my ice-cold body against the rocks. The last person to consume my thoughts was embry.. _What would embry think? What would he even care..? Probably not, last time I was updated, he was disgusted with me. I hope he won't think badly of me for this.. Why the hell do I even care what he thinks about me? Why the hell should I give a fuck? Because I didn't.._

* * *

Embry POV ~

* * *

I wanted her. I wanted to fix her, give her all the loving she deserved, make her feel wanted. All the bullshit she's been through; she didn't deserve that shit. No girl did. We knew she was here for Jake, we knew how she needed him. It would only hurt her though. One day Jake too would leave her, because of this wolfy voodoo shit that goes on. Imprinting. And today, bad luck had struck.

I could only look back, as I watched her take me in completely. I felt as though this was something that couldn't be avoided; we just had to take full inventory. Never had Bella looked at me, the way she was right now. I was guilty, too. Who could not give Bella a full once over? She had fucking curves from hell. By the looks of her small waist, everything went straight to her tits. And I will forever be a boob guy, for sure.

I was blessed with a goddess, but she already belonged to somebody else. Jacob. Maybe not realistically, but in their 'Bella-Jake forever' world, she would always be his. In this world, she was destined to be mine. Bella would tear herself up over this. Jacob would tear himself up over this. Chances are, I would tear myself up over this too. Imprinting..nobody fucking understood it.

As I looked Bella in eyes, I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself. If I could do this to Bella and Jacob, what kind of friend was I? It would break our baby alphas heart to know the girl he wanted to be with forever, could never be his. Yet, I still didn't know how to go about this. She felt the pull too- I know she did. Her expression said it all. "Bella..."

Why the fuck did everything have to be so complicated? The imprint wanted me to make itself known. I wanted to spill my undying love to her; follow her around every second of the day, like the dog that I am. I wanted to be there every time she needed a pick-me-up. I could already see myself waking up every morning, and looking over at Bella asleep beside me, with her beautiful hair splayed out in every direction. Bella in the kitchen, with just an apron on..

She ran. _Fuck._

Maybe it was a little creepy of me to follow her, but Bella's a danger magnet. I was not about to let my imprint roam the woods with a crazed bloodsucker lurking around.

With our bond, I was getting little flickers of her emotions. I didn't need to see her face to tell that she was confused, angry- upset. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do, was watch Bella stumble through the woods like a lost child. In wolf form, I could easily catch a whiff of salt in the air. Not that needed wolf powers to tell me that she was probably crying; I could feel it. She stopped at the cliffs.

_Bella, what in the world are you doing..?_ Now that I could finally see her face, I could see she was having an internal battle with herself. There she stood, on the edge of the cliffs, looking like a warrior about to be sent out to battle. Tears streaked down her face, her hair floated behind her in the wind. There would never be a word appropriate enough to describe Bella Swan.

I followed her hands as they came to life. I would say I was sorry for enjoying the show, but I wasn't. She was sex on legs, and watching Bella strip in front of me was such a tease. Even if she didn't know I was watching. Shit. If she ever found out, i'd be a dead man..

Too lost on my thoughts of whether I should guilty or not, I missed the lovely swan fling herself off of the cliff. Without thought, I, too was flinging myself into the air.

As soon as I hit the water, I was grabbing for her; I didn't feel anything coming through the bond. She was right below the surface, looking quite peaceful. Except that the water was anything but peaceful. I hauled her body towards shore; something I would've never survived if I was a normal human being. I suppose we also wouldn't be in this situation, either, if I was a normal human being.

As soon as my feet could touch, I was running as fast as possible in water. I flopped her onto the beach and starting feeling for a heartbeat.

"Bella! Bella! I swear to god, if you leave me.. Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Bella! Please don't.." I pleaded. I gave her a little thump on the chest. Another. And another. I let go of the breath I had been holding as I watched her chest start to rise. Scared shitless, I watched as she coughed up water. Her lips were blue.

"Bella... As much I would love to sit here and listen to why the fuck you just pulled that stunt, we need to get you someplace warm. Is that okay with you?"

She squinted at me. "Embry?" I nodded. She exhaled, moaning. "Embry.. Yes. Some place warm.. I'm so cold. I'm so cold Embry.. I-I- just want to be warm aga.."

I scooped her up- I didn't need to be asked again. We would go to my house. As I looked down, I decided that I would never let the girl in my arms be cold again.


	3. Chapter 2

I haven't been feeling very motivated to write more, but here you go. Embry's POV. Enjoy, lovies. :) ~

* * *

I stepped up to my door, attempting to dig the keys out of my pocket while holding Bella's limp body. We were both still dripping wet. The fact that it had started raining almost as soon as I got her out of the water, pissed me the fuck off. _There's just some things you can't control, Embry_, I thought. _Too many things that I can't control._

As soon as I had the door unlocked and opened, I headed straight for shower.

"Embry? Is that you?" She hollered from in the kitchen. I grumbled. I didn't have time to dick around. Having a freezing, dripping wet girl in my arms- my first priority was to get her in some dry clothing.

"Yes, 'ma. I'm headed up to bed. Long shift last night. Don't worry about dinner." I headed for the stairs, praying she didn't turn around. She'd think the worst of me; using my good-looking body to pick up trashy girls. _Uh, I don't think so.._ _Damn_. Something tells me i'll be in a relationship with my hand for the rest of my life. The only female I would be interested in having in my bed would be Bella. And something tells me, she doesn't quite feel the same.

I turn into the bathroom, locking the door. Warmth. Bella needed to get warm, and then dry. Turning the bath on, I make it extra steamy. As the tub fills up, I take a quick look at Bella in my arms. I can feel how cold she is; her body showing it from lack of normal coloring. For once, her cheeks aren't tinted red. "Bella?" I poke her ribs. "Earth to Bella!" Her eyes slowly open. "You need to hop in the bath, hun." I help her into the tub, show her where all the soaps are, and then take my leave.

_What is it about Bella Swan that drives everybody completely insane? More so, me insane?_ As I stripped the wet cloths off my body and threw pajamas on, I thought. _Why Bella?_ I don't think we're even compatible. Things would never work out. She was Jake's girl. I felt like I was breaking some bro code just letting her bathe in my damn house.

Hearing a low moan, from the very bathroom Bells was in cut my thought process short. Fucking Bella Swan was making my dick hard and I wasn't even in the same room as her. This imprinting was going to be hell.

I swapped my pajamas out for baggy sweats before going to check on her.

I knocked lightly, hoping my mother wouldn't hear from down in the kitchen. "Bella? Are you doing alright in there?" I murmered. Seconds later, she opened the door. Wrapped in a towl. Looking like a goddess. Serously, I needed to come up with something else. She did look like a goddess, but I could think of many other things she reminded me of at this very moment. One of them being a very sexy kitten. I chuckled to myself. "So, you're doing alright then?"

With the look she was giving me, a pretty feral kitten. A kitten with claws. "Mmh..yeah.. Could I- uh, get some cloths though?" _Maybe. No? _She glanced away, and back up. Smirking.

_I will never fully wrap my head around this- Bella Swan. Bella, kitten. Kitten, Bella. Feral kitten. Aw shit, now I'm blushing. _I headed for my room without another word to fetch her some clothes. Bella in my clothes. Unf. _ Since when did I become a teenage boy again? I needa practice on that control, if Bella decides to ever see me again._

I grabbed her some cloths and headed back to the bathroom. "Hey Bella.. when you're done, think we could talk? If you hear me out.. that'd be awesome of you. My rooms right there-" I pointed- "watch out for my mom, though. She just kinda sorta doesn't know you're here and all."

She smiled up at me. "Of course, Embry. I just kinda sorta owe you my life anyways. 'Least I could do is listen."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into my bedroom and plopped myself down on the bed. Maybe she didn't fling herself off that cliff because of me. For a second, it had crossed my mind. That the imprint had been the last string, and she just lost it.

In walked Bella, tripping over her own feet. You know, the normal Bella entrance. She looked up from her feet after-miraculously-regaining her balance. "So your mom doesn't know i'm here, huh?"

"Nope," I said, popping the _p._

Taking several steps forward, she throws her hands on her hips. "And, you wanted to talk..?"

How the hell to even start this?_ 'Bella, I know you don't know me that well, but I love you more than the sun itself- __because some ancestors made you for me._ Lets fuck?' Or, _'Wow Bella, I didn't know you liked to fling yourself off cliffs in your spare time, tell me more insane shit you do?' _How about, no.

I hesitated. "Come sit by me..?"

She nodded; walking over to me. She lied beside me, chewing her lip and glancing up every so often. In all my time knowing Bella, I knew how she over-thought things; no matter the complication. Although I had given no clue as to what I wanted to talk about, I could already see the gears in her head turning. Thinking of the worst case scenario. I cleared my throat.

"I don't even know how, or where to start honestly.. I'm guessing you're confused? With what happened earlier?" I whisper. She gave another small nod of her head.

"Bella.. You already know; there's no point in denying it. You saw today why Sam tried keeping Jacob away from you- we turn into horse sized wolves, for fucks sake. Along with having some wicked tempers, we have this thing called imprinting-" I peeked a look at her- "Maan, I feel like i'm going about this the wrong way." I ran my hands through my hair, not knowing what else to do with them. I could tell by the look of confusion on her face; she had no clue what I was getting at. "Bells- hey..," softly grabbing her chin, I looked her in the eyes.

And there was no other way I could tell her.

I think she knew what was going to happen before I decided for myself. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her towards me. I brushed my lips against hers, once, twice. What surprised me, was how instead of backing away, Bella pressed her lips more firmly into mine. She entwined her hands in my damp locks, pulling me even closer. And _damn,_ there was nothing sweeter than kissing Kitten.

"Embry," she gasped, breaking the kiss. "I understand.."


	4. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to say _thank youu_, to everybody that has reviewed. I love hearing everybody's opinions, and it just over-all makes me feel more excited to post another update.

I feel like a lame for not updating sooner; I know that whenever I read a story I'm thinking, "Come on fuckaa, I'm ready for that new Chappie!".._RantRantRant._ So, here t'is (:

* * *

**BELLA POV~**

"Embry, I understand," I repeated. Although I didn't; not really. The only thing I understood, was that he was feeling the pull too. I don't just go around kissing guys. But this thing- this pull towards Embry- was something I couldn't fight. I felt safe. Safer then I have in months.

"What is it that you..understand, exactly?" He looked at me warily.

"This.. this thing." I waved my fingers inbetween our bodies. "I don't know what it is, but I can't help that I feel safe around you. And..._drawntoyou_," I rushed out.

I wanted to hide my face benieth the blankets- I could feel myself blushing. But that was just me, always red-cheeked. Something that I couldn't do without blushing was talk about feelings. To advoid it, I didn't talk about feelings, or anything personal point blank.

Embry was making me do very unlike-myself things. I don't talk about my feelings; my thoughts. And I've never kissed anybody besides... _him. _I mentally cringed.

"This thing, Bella.. well, how about..," he paused."I don't think now is the time."

I couldn't believe those words had just left his sweet lips. With those few words, my anger from earlier was refeuled.

Not him, too. Why the fuck did people think they knew what was best for me? That hiding things from me was for the better? Last time I checked, I wasn't a child. I could handle myself. And I was done with people thinking I was made of glass. I threw myself out of the bed and whirled on him.

"Don't you dare tell me you_ think _you know what's _best_ for me, Embry Call. Don't you dare fucking treat me like a piece of glass! When you decide to treat me like an adult instead of an ignorant child, maybe we can talk then."

I jogged out of the house, not bothing to be silent. I didn't give a shit if his mom didn't know I was here. I wouldn't be over here again to introduce myself, anyways.

Searching the drive-way, I realized I just might be introducing myself to after all. Mega facepalm: my truck was still at Jakes. How did this day get turned so upside-down? I don't know how long I stood in Embrys driveway debating what I'd rather do. Walk home, or hitch-hike. Or I could easily walk back ten steps, into the Calls house, and ask for a ride to Jake's. But I had too much pride for that.

"I'll give you a ride home," he whispered into my ear. I gasped, my pulse spiking.

"Jesus Christ Embry, don't do that shit to me!"

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like your innocent. I _hate_ it when people sneak up on me." I grumbled.

"It's not my fault you're always stuck in that pretty little head of yours," he smirked."Hop in the car, I'll drive you over to Jake's. And.. Bella, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't think you're made of glass. Actually, I'm pretty sure if you were made of glass you wouldn't have lived through half the hell you've been through. And that cliff diving stunt? I don't think you needed to throw the storm in there to call it bad-ass."

I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing.

He unlocked the car, we hopped in, and were off towards Jake's. We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say to his apology speak, but I knew it was my turn to say something.

"You should know I'm not going to be the sad, pathetic, Bella anymore, Embry. That's why I jumped. I'm stronger than everybody gives me credit for. I know I kinda of fucked these past months up. I just needed time to mourn, you know? Put yourself in my shoes." I peeked a look at him as I finished; watching his nose wrinkle. Probably at the thought of being in my shoes- dating a vampire.

Rain hitting the dash was the only sound in the car. "Say something." I cross my arms, preparing to hold myself together if the words get too brutal. As Jacobs house came into view, Embry pulled over on the side of the road, and sighed. _I know I'm a complicated person._

He looked over at me with a tight-lipped smile. "I meant what I said earlier. I'm not hiding it because I think it's what's best for you. Theres just a time and place for things, and now isn't the time. I need you to trust me on this, kitten."

_Kitten. He's called me that twice now. _"Kitten?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You remind me of a fierce kitten. It fit. My special nick-name for you."

I shrugged, looked down, and toyed with my hands. "Okay. Okay, I'll trust you on this. But I'm going to want to know sooner or later. Swear you'll tell me; soon. _Double pinky promise._" He's already looking at me when I lift my chin.

He jabs his pinky finger- two infact - in front of my eyeballs. "_Double pinky promise,"_ he laughs. We lock pinkies, and at the same time say, "double pinky promise." I look into his eyes, smiling. It was then that I decided I liked Embry Call. Any girl has to give a guy props for not being too big of a pussy to use pinky promises. And I'm giving Embry major props; for all of today. As he looks at me looking at him, I see his eyes trail down to my lips and back up.

"_Kiss me, Embry Call_," I whisper. _Why can I not keep a straight head with him around? It was a dumb-ass thing to say, but I wanted it anyway._

Just before his lips can touch mine, somebody taps on his window. All the windows have fogged over with the heat on in the car, so as to who's outside the window was a complete mystery. He makes an annoyed sound and goes to roll down his window. A very excited looking Jacob stood outside.

"Yeees- Oh. Jake. Dude, I was just bringing Bella home. She decided to, uh..." he looks over at me, "go on an adventure." I nod.

"'An _adventure?'"_ Shoving himself halfway through the window to check my body over for scratches, he looks back up at me skeptically. "I was wondering where you were, your car was here and you were just.. gone. Scared the hell outta me."

"I'm all good Jake. I survived. I came down to see you.. To talk. But it's been a long day. Tomorrow?"

"Sure," he smiles. "I'll walk you back to your rust bucket."

"Aren't you _so _funny," I stick my tongue out at him. "No biggie, I'm just going to run for it in this weather. Oh, remember your pinky promise, Embry."

I look up at him after hopping out of his truck. "I could never forget," he grinds out, looking straight ahead. _The fuck?_ I shoot him an odd look. _Hot and cold,_ I think to myself.

Slamming the door, I duck and run for my truck, as Jake runs for the house. "Later!" He yells out as I'm strapping myself in and starting the car.

It's impossible not the think about everything that has happened today on the drive home. I snort. Werewolves and vampires. It must've been too much to ask for a simple life.


End file.
